Heart of Ice Soul of Fire
by Bbwine14
Summary: When negotiations to end a country's civil war end with Arendelle burning to the ground Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff must find unexpected allies to save their home. What they don't realize is that the events unfolding are leading to a dangerous prophecy written eons ago. Can they find the one of dragon blood before the end of the world is upon them? M for language and some themes
1. What Negotiation?

**Chapter One:**

The day was drawing out much too long for the queen of Arendelle. Elsa was still poised in her throne as the foreign dignitaries shared their agendas and plans for the upcoming summer months along with reviewing and revising treaties between the kingdoms. As much as she didn't like these visits she would at least listen and appear to be involved and attentive. Only this meeting was one she specifically loathed and it showed in her eyes. Noblemen from the Southern Isles had arrived and spent the entire day negotiating and trying to get on Queen Elsa's good side. Anna, who was sitting to her sister's right, also had her fill of the despised kingdom and its nobles.

"Your majesty I must insist. An alliance with the Isles would help restore relations between Arendelle and our kingdom. It would also help put the whole Hans incident far behind us."

"And I again say to you and your fellow nobles that a proposal will not be accepted." Elsa calmly stated emphasizing not. The man gave a short nervous laugh.

"Queen Elsa please reconsider, for the sake of the people."

"The queen refused your proposal sir. I suggest you listen and you take your leave." Anna boldly stated sitting rigid. The man glared at her and looked back to the queen expecting her to lash at the younger woman. Normally Elsa would speak up, but at the moment she agreed with her red head sister.

"As my sister has stated, I have spoken. Your proposal is refused. You may leave." Elsa said with authority. The man took one step forward, but was halted when guards stepped forward with hands on their swords. He scoffed and spun towards the group of Isles nobles as they made their way back to their seats. Elsa sighed slouching into the throne. Anna placed a hand on her arm smiling.

"I know it's tough but it will get better Elsa." Elsa smiled.

"I wish Anna, I really do. We still have one more issue to address with the court."

"What issue?"

"A kingdom far to the north of us, called Skyrim, has recently split into civil war. The factions have requested permission to negotiate on neutral ground."

"And we agreed to it?"

"Couriers from both sides have delivered several letters to many kingdoms. No one else wanted to host a negotiation in fear of being drawn into the war."

"Aren't you worried that would happen with us?"

Elsa did not have any time to answer. The doors to the great hall swung wide letting the next visitors in. The two factions walked with a wide birth in between the two of them. Elsa guessed the faction on the left was the Imperial Legion. Organized soldiers who were well trained and disciplined. Their steel armor detailed with red cloth made them seem that much more unified and disciplined as they marched forward. The other group had to be the Stormcloaks the letters mentioned. Wild, aggressive, they were the rebels fighting to make the kingdom called Skyrim a free land. Their armor looked much lighter; fur boots and gauntlets with chainmail detailed with a long blue cloth and helmets that covered their faces. From what she could gather Elsa knew both groups were fierce and powerful. Reports Arendelle received stated neither group was budging on the battlefield so this negotiation was very important. Offering Arendelle as neutral ground was a risky move, but Elsa was confident it would go well. The only thing that worried her was the fact that representatives from all around were present for the negotiations.

"Are you sure today is a good day for this?" Kristoff whispered from Elsa's left.

"It will benefit our relations with Skyrim. We have not had any real contact with them before and if this will help,"

"It may also draw us into their war." Kristoff interrupted. She gave him a soft glare. Before she could speak the group reached her throne. Kai stepped forward.

"Your majesty, presenting the faction leaders of Skyrim." Two men, one from each side, stepped forward. The man to Elsa's left was a dark skinned man who was bald and wore golden armor along with a golden decorated sword. The man to the right was a little taller and had fair skin with wind-blown blond hair and beard. His clothing looked more of nobility or royalty stature than military. Even so, his sword strapped to his waist and the rugged battle hardened look on his face showed he knew how to fight.

'This ought to be interesting.' Elsa thought as the two leaders came up. Kai looked to her.

"Presenting General Tullius, general of the Imperial Legion of Skyrim and representative of the Jarls of the Imperial Empire." The dark skinned man bowed.

"It is an honor Queen Elsa." The man said with a suave voice. He obviously was familiar with politics. Elsa gave a nod before turning to the other man.

"Your highness, I am Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm and leader of the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim." Ulfric bowed with refinement. Elsa nodded to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two gentlemen. Welcome to Arendelle." General Tullius was first to speak.

"While I believe all this formality may be necessary, I do wish to move on to the task at hand." Elsa raised a brow.

"Is this your opinion as well Jarl Ulfric?" The man merely nodded. Elsa stood.

"Then let us move to the private council room then." Servants ushered the men and spectating nobles to the room with Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff following behind.

"I don't trust these men Elsa. There is something about each of them that I don't like." Anna whispered. Elsa made sure no one was in ear shot of them before speaking.

"Anna these men are all soldiers and obviously experienced in politics. They are bound to have a rough exterior."

"No, I mean I feel like they don't mean what they say about being here just to negotiate." Elsa gave her a look as they entered the private council room. The Imperials were seated on the left side of the table while the Stormcloaks to the right. The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife. Elsa and Anna sat at the front of the table with Kristoff standing behind them. Elsa looked at each of the parties.

"Gentlemen we're brought her for the chance to create peace in Skyrim and a strong bond between your homeland and Arendelle. Who would like to open negotiations?" General Tullius cleared his throat.

"We will start. Ulfric your rebellion is costing hundreds of lives on both sides. The people of Skyrim don't deserve this war. I suggest we end this here so no more blood will be spilled."

"Sounds like the Imperials are running scared." A general spoke up from the Stormcloaks. The men and Ulfric laughed earning glares from the Imperials. Ulfric calmed himself before speaking.

"While I agree Galmar, if it means we can end the deaths of innocent and the breaking up of families I will try to negotiate in good faith." Ulfric turned to Tullius.

"I do agree this war is costly and it does need to end. However we stand against your empire controlled by the damned elves. You lost all honor when you surrendered to those filth!"

"You and your damned grudges. Skyrim has been part of the Empire for the longest time and will remain that way."

"Skyrim will be free!" Galmar yelled causing an uproar in the Stormcloaks. Elsa stood.

"Enough!" The room went quiet. "Gentlemen we are here to negotiate a lasting peace. How can we do that if all we do is argue?" The crowd burst into a heated argument. The council room was never filled with this much hostility before. Elsa sat back down rubbing her temples.

'This is harder than I thought.' Anna leaned over to her.

"I've never seen men argue like this." The queen nodded. Two men stepped forward and the room grew silent as they stared at them. Elsa sat up looking at them.

"Queen Elsa I am Ralof. I fight for the Stormcloaks."

"I am Hadvar your majesty. I fight for the Imperials." She breathed deeply.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Hadvar spoke first.

"While we are enemies and fight each other, there are those of us who wish to see peace even if it means working together." Their leaders watched them carefully. Elsa leaned forward, finally some men with common sense.

"And how gentlemen would help?" It was Ralof's turn to speak.

"While materials are not difficult we both lack food and funds and most importantly medical supplies."

"So you would ask my kingdom to supply both sides with said items?"

"At least the medical supplies." Hadvar said. Ulfric scoffed and pushed Ralof aside.

"The empire can get their own supplies themselves. The Stormcloaks need the aid more." Elsa looked to General Tullius. As she expected he had his opinion.

"While I agree both sides need medical supplies the rest is out of the question. Sending any aid to the Stormcloaks would be seen as an act of war against the Empire." Ulfric bit back his curse. Elsa leaned back giving them each a hard glare.

"Gentlemen the situation we are in is quite serious. Arendelle stands ready to help, but almost every way leads to war. If we help the Stormcloaks we'll be at war with the empire. If we help the Imperials we'll be an enemy of the Stormcloaks. I do wish to help both sides when it comes to medical supplies but I must also examine the option to do nothing for the safety of my people." Ulfric slammed his fists on the table glaring at her.

"Even the notion of helping them is an insult and a declaration of war against me and my army. You are a coward and a fool Ice Bitch. Mark me, your kingdom will burn to the ground and you will eithers serve me or die." The Stormcloaks turned and quickly left the castle. Elsa leaned back shaken and disturbed. Her sister was right. General Tullius cleared his throat.

"I am sorry Queen Elsa that you have been drawn into this war."

"General the kingdom of Arendelle will gladly supply the Imperial forces and can act as a training and resting place for the injured." The general nodded.

"Thank you your majesty. Your offer is most generous. The empire won't forget this. I will send a few legions here just in case the Stormcloaks decide to try and attack. Thank you for trying to help make the negotiations a success. We will meet again." General Tullius stood and led the Imperials back to their ships. The room fell into an eerie silence. Anna looked to her sister.

"Elsa are you ok?"

"I fear I just doomed everyone. I just made a dangerous enemy."

"You can't blame yourself. That Ulfric guy seemed extreme in every sense." Kristoff said calmly.

"Be that as it may, we haven't seen the last of him." She motioned for the council to be dismissed. The nobles all filed out of the room as Kai and four strange men came close.

"My queen, these men have asked for a quick audience with you." Elsa sighed turning to them.

"Gentlemen please make it quick." The men wore matching grey decorated robes and each had a beard. The one closest to her with the tied beard stepped forward and bowed.

"Queen Elsa I am Master Arngier of the Way of the Voice. Our leader has asked us to deliver a message."

"Way of the Voice?" Kristoff asked. Arngier nodded.

"A training lifestyle that guides us to wisdom and helps commune with the gods."

"I have heard of your order, but little about that. However I'm sure you're not here for a history lesson." Arngier nodded.

"What is this message?" The men all got in line.

"This message is a warning to the queen of Arendelle." The men began chanting in a foreign language. The palace began to shake as they spoke as if the world trembled at their voice.

"_Krosiir do kein do fall Zeymah do krah_

_Arendelle fen mah, kruziik vokul fen alok,_

_ulfah do vulom fen yoriik midrak daar do krein,_

_ahrk faal Lein Naakin fen meyz._

_Yah tir gein do dova sos uv lein fen komah kotin _

_vulom ahrk pah nahlii do kun fen kos nid zuk."_

I hope you guys liked my first chapter of my first cross! I know I do have some polishing to work on, but I am working hard on it. I know this first chapter jumps into it pretty quickly, but I suck at making intros to stories. Anyways I should have the next chapter up soon!


	2. Ulfric's Attack

Hey guys! This chapter is really just filler, but I felt that doing just a time skip wouldn't be good. I may come back and edit this chapter later if I need/want to. Anyway I've got a few more chapters coming your way so enjoy!

**********************************************************************************************************************************8

**C****hapter Two**

Weeks have passed since the arrival of the two factions of Skyrim and it has only been peaceful. The ports have become full with ships both large and small from the Imperials. The soldiers who do come to land either relax at one of the inns, go to the barracks to train with the Arendelle guards, or go to the hospital to visit their injured comrades. Elsa didn't mind the extra visitors too much. Most of the time the soldiers kept to themselves. Sure there would be a few who would get drunk in the bars and start a fight, but their superiors would quickly be on them and escort the drunkards back to the ships. General Tullius made one or two visits just to make sure his soldiers weren't being a nuisance to the kingdom. Along with this peacefulness however, a hint of hidden fear plagued the court and the staff of the castle.

The evening sun was setting and Queen Elsa was watching it from the roof with her sister and Kristoff. Very few opportunities like this were able to be had ever since the negotiations.

"It's been so peaceful lately. Not a care or problem to be had." Elsa smiled enjoying the tranquility. Anna nodded leaning against Kristoff's arm.

"Yeah and even the arrival of the Imperials has been smooth."

"Very. I'm surprised how well it went." Kristoff said leaning back. Anna looked up to him.

"Well when your leader has authority like Tullius has and you're in a foreign kingdom ruled by a queen with ice powers you really don't want to make any mistakes." The three laughed at the thought. It was true that some of the men were afraid of Elsa. One day she walked down the market streets and spotted a group of Imperial soldiers. She made her way to them just for light conversation and they all went stiff as a board. One of them was even shaking and sweating he was so nervous. Elsa thought it was just their duty to stand at attention when royalty was near, but Tullius explained their fear and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought the one guy would wet himself." Elsa laughed.

"Talk about embarrassing." They burst into laughter. It really made Elsa happy that she could spend time like this with Anna and Kristoff. After a short silence Anna spoke up.

"So your highness, see any potential in these men?" She said slyly. Elsa raised a brow and gave her a sly smile back.

"As fighters yes."

"As a potential suitor?"

"What kind of kingdom would we be if the king wetted himself every time I passed by because he's afraid of me?" Again they burst into laughter.

"No I don't see any of these men suitable." Kristoff leaned up still half smiling.

"Oh come on Elsa. They're all soldiers; strong, fit, and they follow orders well." She shook her head.

"As well as that may be, I really don't see the point in getting a suitor right now. I know the other kingdoms are pushing me for it, but let's be honest. Most of the men I've met are just after me because I can either control ice or because I am the single queen to a large kingdom." The other two sat thinking on what she said. She was right on the aspect of why most men wanted her. Anna couldn't keep her thought to herself.

"But don't you want to be happy?" Elsa smiled.

"I am happy."

"Not what I meant. I mean don't you want someone special?" Elsa looked at the sun deep in thought.

"Anna what you and Kristoff have is special. You found each other not by looking, but by just being yourselves. All these men I meet, they just know me as Queen Elsa or the Ice Queen. While I would like to have someone I want him not to know me as those titles but just as Elsa. No magic no royalty, just me." She looked at the others. Her eyes shone just how serious she was and it made Anna both proud and sad for her older sister. She scooted over and hugged her.

"I understand completely Elsa. You were right whenever I was crushing on Hans and you are right now. Maybe we just need to take a small trip away from the kingdom. Just to stretch your legs and maybe meet a nice guy." Anna smiled. Elsa smiled back at her.

"While I love the idea I can't leave Anna. Sure I could leave and you be in charge or the captain of the guard, but I just can't. Not with the threat of war hanging over us." Kristoff scooted closer to them.

"You're afraid Ulfric will do something aren't you?" Anna shot him a glare to shut it until Elsa sighed.

"Yes I am." They sat in silence a while longer. The idea of the Stormcloaks attacking was very likely since they were aiding their enemy and Ulfric said himself that such an act would mean war. Elsa stood and stared out over the town.

"It's getting late. We should get to bed." Kristoff nodded and made his way down to his room. Anna stood and looked to her sister.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Elsa continued staring out over the horizon.

"I have a bad feeling Anna. I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is going to happen." She turned and the two went down to their rooms for the night.

_BOOM!_ A loud explosion rocked the castle. Elsa jumped from the bed frantic and ran for the window. She gasped at the sight before her. Under the midnight sky fires burned all over the town. Orbs of fire were fired from the distant hills and slammed into the town. Cries of soldiers and scared innocence rang through the night with the clangs of steel. From the window Elsa could barely make out one of the soldiers as they struck down a court noble.

It was the Stromcloaks.

In a flash Anna was down the hall to her.

"Elsa!" She screamed and tackled her in a hug. "What is going on?!"

"We're under attack!" Elsa responded over a nearby explosion. They took off down the corridors passing fearful fleeing nobles and guards running to the fight. As they made their way around a corner they came face to face with a Stormcloak, an Imperial, and Kristoff. Elsa stared at them both shocked and confused.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled and jumped into his arms. The Stormcloak turned to her.

"Come on Queen Elsa! Ulfric plans to burn the castle and take you prisoner. We have to get you out of here!"

"Why should I trust you?" She yelled summoning her ice powers. The Imperial stood in between them.

"Ice Queen Ralof is with me!"

"Ralof? Hadvar?" The queen was thankful she recognized at least two friendly faces. Ralof took her hand.

"We have to leave now!" As fast as they could they ran down the halls avoiding explosions and groups of soldiers fighting. It was heart wrenching to watch her people fight and die against these invaders and her not able to do much about it. Elsa could fight but she knew she would only meet her end. Biting her lip and holding back the tears Elsa ran with the others to the stables in the back of the castle. Outside the stables was someone holding the reigns of the saddled horses.

"Kai!" Elsa shouted.

"No time to talk. Ride as fast and as far as you can! I'll try to keep things calm here once the fighting is over! Find who the Greybeards mentioned!" He handed them the reigns and bolted back inside. Without question they all saddled up on their own horse, except for Kristoff who got on Sven. Ralof and Hadvar led the escape as they barreled through the forest away from the town. Elsa couldn't help but look back at the burning town. Tears came to her eyes and then a heavy snow began to fall.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked over the hooves of the steeds. Ralof turned his head back.

"We are going to the only place safe for any of you. A city called Whiterun in the heart of Skyrim."

Skyrim.

Was it fate or chance that Elsa and her sister and friends were escaping to the home of the Imperials, Stormcloaks, and the Greybeards? It both unnerved her as well as made her curious as to what lies ahead. Whatever awaited them they first had to get away and find a safe place to stay. Ulfric had kept good on his threat of war and attacked Arendelle. He would surely hunt her down if he ever found her. As the tears fell Elsa swore to find this person the Greybeards told of and to figure out how to save her home.


	3. Things Keep Getting Harder

"There it is, Riverwood." Ralof pointed to the outline of the town ahead. A sigh passed through the group as they saw past the tree line. This would be their last stop before their final destination, Whiterun. Elsa couldn't wait to get off the horse to stretch and sleep in a real bed. Sleeping on the ground for the past six weeks hurt and had gotten old real quick. She wish she could have used her ice powers to make a bed, but she and Anna decided to hide who they truly are in fear of being hunted down. Speaking of Anna she was currently leaning against Kristoff's back fast asleep and lightly snoring. Elsa smiled at her sister's cute face she had as she slept.

The gateway to the town led to the main road that stretched through the town. Ralof led them to the stables behind a nearby house and quickly dismounting.

"Gerdur!" He yelled out running for the house's door. He knocked fairly loudly on the wood. The door opened and a blonde woman in a green dress and gloves answered the door.

"Ralof!" She smiled hugging the man. "It's good to see you brother. What are you doing here?" She looked behind him and saw the other four people and horses.

"Gerdur these three are in trouble and need a place to lie low."

"In trouble with who?" Gerdur asked raising a brow.

"Ulfric is trying to kill them. They are from Arendelle." Gerdur's eyes widened and she quickly ushered them inside. Hadvar went to put the horses in the stables as they went inside. It was a quaint house with a hearth, dining table, a bar, and a comfy looking bed.

"So you are from Arendelle?" Gerdur asked. Elsa nodded.

"Yes. We are, refugees." She said looking at Anna and Kristoff. Gerdur smiled at her.

"I know who you are Queen Elsa. Do not worry, you are safe. I may support the Stormcloaks and my brother here, but I do not support Ulfric's claim of war against your kingdom. You have done nothing to us and even tried to negotiate peace." Elsa smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. However I am sorry to say you cannot stay here in Riverwood. This is neutral territory and Stormcloaks often like to pass by here."

"We won't be staying long." Anna spoke up. "We just plan on staying here the night and then move on to Whiterun."

"That sounds like a good plan. Hulda at the Inn can help you find a place to stay for a while."

"And if they can't help then there are the Companions." Ralof said sitting at the table.

"Companions?" Kristoff asked. Ralof nodded.

"A group of skilled warriors who protect the people of Whiterun. They're kind of like a mercenary group, just with honor, respect, tradition, and loyalty to the people of Whiterun. If you do go to them you will have to prove yourself worthy enough to be among them." The sisters looked at each other. The Companions didn't really sound like their kind of crowd. Kristoff on the other hand wanted to go and meet them himself.

"So what is your plan for tonight?" Gerdur asked. Elsa turned to her.

"Tonight we'll just stay at the inn. Tomorrow morning we'll take off for Whiterun."

"Is there any specific thing you're looking for or is it just to find refuge?" She asked. Elsa wondered if she should tell this woman or not.

"Elsa." Anna spoke up. "I believe we can trust her." She smiled at her blonde sister. Elsa smiled and nodded.

"Well the Greybeards gave me a message when the two sides came to Arendelle to negotiate. I don't know what it says, but I do know I am supposed to find someone." Ralof cleared his throat.

"What I understand of it is they're looking for the Dragonborn." Gerdur grew stiff.

"The Greybeards told you to look for the Dragonborn?" Elsa gave her a confused look.

"I guess?" Gerdur stood rigid.

"If the Greybeards say the Dragonborn has returned then it explains what we saw flying over the barrow weeks ago." Ralof nodded. The others looked at the two confused.

"What did you see?" Anna asked. Ralof turned to them.

"We saw a dragon."

"A dragon?" Elsa asked surprised. Ralof nodded.

"Yes. The Elder Scrolls, ancient relics that hold prophecies, tell of the return of the dragons and their leader Aludin the World Eater. If dragons have returned and the Dragonborn is alive then it means the end of the world is here." Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff looked at each other worried.

"The world is ending?" Anna asked nervous. Elsa shrugged.

"I don't know Anna, but now I think we need to find this Dragonborn person and figure out how to save our home."

"Maybe we can help them to." Anna smiled. Elsa laughed at her sister's enthusiasm.

"Maybe. For now we need to get some rest."

"Delphine will be able to give you guys rooms tonight. Tomorrow you need to get to the Jarl of Whiterun and have a place to stay permanently. Oh, and good luck finding the Dragonborn." Gerdur said walking back to her room. Ralof sighed and stood.

"Come on I'll take you to the inn." Silently they followed him across the town to a building called the Sleeping Giant Inn. Inside was a large fire place and a bar where a built man was wiping down mugs. A bard was playing his flute and a man was sitting with his back to them drinking. A woman with a short ponytail and in a worn dress came up to them.

"Hello Ralof."

"Hello Delphine. I need rooms for my friends here.

"I've got two rooms available. Twenty gold for both." Ralof reached into a pouch on his side and pulled out the appropriate amount of gold coins before turning to the others.

"Hadvar and I will meet you in Whiterun tomorrow afternoon. When you get there look for the Companions and talk to their Harbinger. He is their leader and will be able to help you. He is a good friend." Ralof said before leaving the inn. Delphine waited for them to turn back to her.

"Both rooms on the left are yours. Make yourselves at home." She said before turning away. Elsa nodded before turning to her sister. However Anna and Kristoff were walking to one of the rooms.

'I guess they want some alone time.' Elsa thought before going to the other room and closing the door. She sat down on the bed and instantly felt her body relax. She laid down and even felt more relaxed. Being off that saddle in a bed was wonderful. Before she knew it she was fast asleep dreaming about who this Dragonborn person could be.

Throughout the night Elsa was up tossing and turning. Something was making her stomach turn and hurt violently. It wasn't until the sun broke the horizon that Elsa heard movement in the next room. Anna must have spent the night in the same room as Kristoff. While somewhat suspicious Elsa trusted her sister and knew she wouldn't do anything that would be bad for herself or Kristoff. Elsa tried to stand only to become extremely lightheaded and her vision blurred. She fell back on the bend and rested her head in her hands. The door to the room opened and she heard someone walk in.

"Good morning Elsa!" Anna said happily. Elsa cringed from the volume of her voice. Anna instantly knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked sitting next to her older sister.

"I'm fine Anna. I think I may just have a bug or something." Anna looked at her as if inspecting her. She placed a hand on her forehead and quickly pulled it away.

"You're burning up!" She said worried. Elsa shook her head sitting up.

"No I'm fine. We need to get ready to leave. "

"Not in your condition." Anna said. Elsa glared at her.

"Anna, I am the queen. We leave as soon as possible." Anna hated when she pulled that card, but couldn't argue. She knew Elsa was stubborn on certain things and this was one of them.

"Alright." The red head sighed and exited the room. Elsa got up and got all of her things together. Her robes weren't as wrinkled as she thought for sleeping in them, but they were worn.

'It may be a good idea to stop by the market and get some new clothes' Elsa thought. She gathered her things quickly and made her way to where the horses were kept. Hadvar and Ralof were of course already there prepping their horses.

"Good morning." Elsa greeted. Hadvar waved still working while Ralof turned to her.

"Whoa, I don't mean to be rude but you look like something a dragon threw up."

"Gee how flattering." She said in a monotone. Ralof quickly backpedalled.

"I-I didn't mean any disrespect. I just,"

"It's ok Ralof I know I look terrible. I think I may have caught something. That shouldn't hinder our plans to get to Whiterun though. We should leave soon." The other two looked at each other but said nothing. They continued prepping until Anna and Kristoff came out.

"Elsa are you sure about this?" Anna asked. Elsa only nodded and didn't even look away from the saddle. Anna sighed and went to her horse. Kristoff leaned in to whisper to her.

"What is wrong with Elsa?"

"I think she's sick. She knows she is, but refuses to rest. I think she's taking the kingdom's attack harder than we think." Kristoff nodded.

"I know. Sven doesn't like it that Elsa is pushing herself and neither do I." Sven stomped his hoof and nodded in response clearly agreeing with his friend.

"We shouldn't go." Anna sighed.

"I know Kristoff, but she refuses to rest. Once we get to Whiterun we'll take her to the doctor." Kristoff didn't like the idea, but nodded. They saddled up and were then on their way. Once outside the city gate Hadvar looked back to them.

"The road to Whiterun is not long. We will get there before the day is out." Though it was good news to hear that it wouldn't be long before they reached the city Elsa's stomach began to wretch again. She forced back the urge to voice anything in fear that the others would make her turn around and go back to Riverwood. She was sick, but she needed to continue on for her people.

The terrain to Whiterun was beautiful. The clear water of the river flowed to their right and the lush forest hung over them from the left. Ahead they could see the vast fields stretching farther than the eye could see. In the center of the field stood the city of Whiterun. Proud and tall it towered over the fields. The city's keep towered over the huge walls surrounding it. It looked so unique, so different then what she expected.

"As they made their way through the valley Elsa's vision began to blur. She could feel herself becoming dehydrated under the brutal sun. She had stopped sweating a while ago and her mouth was dry. Even her ice powers which normally kept her cool were failing her. However, Elsa could not let the others think she was sick. She had a mission to do and she was going to do it.

They soon made it to the stables and had their horses, and Sven, put into their individual pen. Sven seemed to like the warmth and hay, but of course it could have had more carrots. As they made their way up the path Anna and Kristoff looked around at the guards watching them. Their yellow cloth draped over them was very similar to that of the Stormcloaks and so were their helmets. The only difference was the cloth color was yellow and not blue.

"I don't like this." Kristoff said holding Anna close.

"They are just doing their job Kristoff." Elsa snapped as her footing slightly faltered. They all turned to her.

"Elsa are you ok? You look terrible." Anna said grabbing her sister's arm.

"Anna I'm fine. I'm just a little tired.' Elsa smiled.

"You were always a horrid liar. Anna said with a smirk. The two sisters laughed. Anna knew how to read her sister and she knew when she was lying. Elsa was about to speak when suddenly her expression went blank and she collapsed to the ground.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted. Kristoff was at the queen's side and picked her up. Hadvar rushed ahead to the gate with the others hot on his heels. One of the guards stepped forward.

"Halt! City is closed with the dragons about. Official business only." Anna came up to him.

"Please sir. My sister is sick and needs to see a doctor." The other guard came up.

"No one gets in. Jarl's orders." Kristoff decided to try.

"Please sir, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She desperately needs the doctor." The guards looked at each other then laughed.

"Impossible. Ulfric killed the queen when he invaded Arendelle." The guard on the left said. "Besides rumor has the queen wears robes of ice. The clothing you all are wearing are tattered and worn." It's true their clothing was worn from the long travel and they didn't look like they used to. However they were wasting time and Anna was frustrated with this.

"My sister needs help! Now please let us in!" The guards suddenly drew their swords scaring Anna and Kristoff.

"You all are becoming a real nuisance. We should just lock you all up!" The guard on the left said.

"Yeah and leave that sick one to the Sabre Cats!" The guard on the right added. Hadvar and Ralof stood between them in an aggressive stance.

"Now hold on a minute. You would turn a sick person away?" Ralof spat.

"What kind of men are you?" Hadvar added. The guards looked poised to strike.

"Hold guardsmen!" Someone shouted from down the pathway. They all turned to see four figures coming up the path.

"What is the problem?" The woman of the group asked. Her war paint and armor was doing its job of intimidating Anna, even if it was revealing.

"These lowlifes are trying to get into the city." The woman took a good look at the five of them. Two of the men stood next to her. The one to her left was dressed in full steel armor with a large great sword. The man to her right wore tan armor with fur that seemed to have wolf symbols all over it.

"And the issue is?" The steel armored man asked in his low baritone voice.

"Only official business is allowed into the city Companions." The other man who stood behind the others came forward.

"This woman is sick and you are refusing her aid." The man was tall and strong looking. He wore reflective steel plate metal that reflected the sunshine.

"They will be let in." The man said calmly.

"Harbinger please tell us you're joking?" The guard on the right asked.

"Let. Them. In." The man's voice was calm but held much authority. The guard sighed.

"Fine, but they're your problem." The guard turned and used his key to open the gate. The four strangers turned to them.

"When we get inside follow us. We will take you to our healer." The woman said to Anna and Kristoff.

"Thank you, but it's only my sister who needs the healer." The man the guards called the Harbinger looked at the Snow Queen intently.

"I will heal her." Kristoff gave him a look. The man in wolf armor laughed.

"Don't worry lad. The Harbinger is well trained in Restoration magic as well as the sword and bow. Your friend is in good hands." This seemed to ease Anna, but Kristoff was still worried. Hadvar and Ralof came and shook hands with the Harbinger.

"Good to see you two again." He said.

"Likewise. Still have those extra rooms for us at Jorrvaskr?"

"Yes I do. They're all yours." The two nodded and left immediately. The large group entered the city and made their way to a temple. Kristoff was wary of leaving Elsa with this stranger, but relaxed when he saw the other healers in the temple. The Harbinger motioned to a bed to set her on.

"Vilkas take the others to my home and have them wait there. I will return when I am done here."

"Yes Harbinger." Vilkas motioned for Anna and Kristoff to follow. Anna, though not wanting to leave her sister, knew she was in good hands and followed. Kristoff held her hand as they made their way through the city.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Anna asked. Kristoff nodded.

"I don't know about that stranger, but I trust the healers. She will be fine." Anna hoped he was right.

'Please Elsa, get better soon.'

Well another chapter down! I know this one was a little longer than the others and I intended it that way. I've got more written down already and plan to add them soon. I hope you all like the story so far! It's taken a bit of work but it's coming together nicely! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
